User blog:Gemmygod/What has been up with Coltonandgen lately!?
UPDATE: This blog post is back, and it's here to stay! I think everyone who has subbed Coltonandgen should know about this. If you don't like this, then go look at a different web page! I'm NOT deleting this, because it reveals the dark truth of Coltonandgen. Well, this was certainly shocking and unexpected! In late 2015-early 2016, Coltonandgen admitted he was responsible for making the "Gemmy collector sucks" accounts, and as a result, just about everybody (including me) went against him for the all the mean, nasty, and cruel things he said, instead of admitting he was jelous. GMA totally abandoned him and will NOT interact with him no matter WHAT colton does. I can't believe i'm saying this, but Coltonandgen has got to be one of the most confusing guys I've ever met! (thankfully, not in person) He looks at logic in the strangest way I've ever seen possible! I'm not gonna lie, I've never met someone with a personality like Colton's! Here's what he does in certain situations: 1. If someone blocks him, he'll make hate videos out of said person(s) and reply to their comments in the meanest way possible until he/she/they unblock him, which is clearly not the way it works. (It shouldn't work in Colton's case either) 2. If someone likes a show he doesn't like (EXAMPLE: I like "We Bare Bears" and "The loud house"), he'll complain about it! One time, I commented on a clip I saw of "We Bare Bears" where the bears were cubs and Ice Bear presents a 15 year Billy Bass in a cardboard box as a way of saying "I'm sorry" (That's from the episode "The road" I believe), and Coltonandgen replied to my comment saying "STOP KISSING ASS!!! THIS SHOW IS STUPID!", and I blocked him, which lead to #1 occuring for the past few months since then. 3. Not too long ago, Charlotte Jans was tired of bullying me (Thank the lord), and I just wanted to get my revenge so damn badly, but Colton kept commenting "If the bear doesn't attack, don't go after it." Really? That's like saying "When the superhero is defeated, let the villan get away". I deleted the comment, but he kept retyping, wanting me to leave it and not delete it. In addition, I may as well admit this because I don't think I want to keep this a secret any longer but, Colton may as well be partly HYPACRITICAL. Yes, you read that right. I'm starting to think that Coltonandgen may as well be a hypocrite, and I'll explain why. Remember when I said that GMA blocked Colton from the mean things he did to the Gemmy comunnity back in late 2015? Well, he's still trying to get unblocked by them (Which I don't see happening anytime soon, but I'd be damned if it did), and I see some guy by the name of "Halloween Haunter" try to get unblocked from Colton, and... Well, I think I'll let this picture speak for itself: I also noticed that eventually he gave up and decided that what he did to GMA was wrong, so he makes a little video as a way of saying "I'm sorry" to GMA and wanted us to put the hashtag #Coltonissorry For those of you who can't read the description, it says: "It's true, I am sorry. Please inform the memebers of GMA and share this hashtag: #ColtonisSorry And you know what? I totally believed him...Until I saw this! So since then, I've come to the conclusion of just BANNING Colton and ignoring him altogether. That's how it's gonna stay. If you don't like it, well, I don't know what to tell you. And yes, he really DID do all the things you just read about. Category:Blog posts